El Secreto de Medusa
by Death God Raven
Summary: No podía ser vista por nadie, él no podía ver casi nada, un encuentro marcado de misterio los rodea mientras van directo a una aventura...
1. La Llegada

**Vengo con una historia un poco rara y loca XD**

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA**

**CAPITULO 01: LA LLEGADA**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, caminaba a duras penas, aguantando las múltiples heridas que llevaba, la guerra había estallado consumiendo todo lo que estaba cerca.

Su pueblo al estar en un sitio comercial fue el primero que tomó el ataque, todos escaparon en barcos mercantes, que fueron hundidos por las furiosas sirenas hambrientas, había escuchado aquellas hermosas voces en el mar que en menos de un segundo acallaban las voces de los marinos que caían en su encanto.

Se había salvado de todo eso, o eso había pensado, se tropezó con una roca, le costaba demasiado moverse de esa manera, siquiera sabía dónde estaba, cuando el barco se hundió había nadado con todas sus fuerzas hasta que pudo sentir que había llegado a tierra.

La fría arena le demostraba que estaba en la playa, tanteo en busca de algo que pudiera usar para cualquier cosa, estaba completamente desorientado y asustado – moriré aquí…- dijo sin esperanza, el hambre lo atacaba.

En las sombras alguien lo observaba, el sintió una presencia pero luego pensó que era su imaginación, se tiró cansado en la arena – tengo sueño…- dijo y sin más se quedó dormido.

Unos pálidos pies se pararon junto a su cabeza, los ruidos de unas serpientes hambrientas llenaron el aire, el abrió los ojos rápidamente asustado pero recordó la cruda realidad y los cerró buscando algún sonido que delatara al intruso pero no sintió nada más.

Tal vez estaba cansado, nuevamente se acostó y se durmió de una vez, a la mañana siguiente se levantó perezosamente sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol sobre él.

Caminó un poco y cayó en un agujero que estaba seguro que no estaba ahí, abrió uno de los ojos, con el que aún podía ver escasamente y comprobó que había un mensaje en la arena – idiota, es mejor que te vayas de aquí o si no te mataré antes de que termine el día.

Break esbozó una sonrisa forzada y miró a todas partes – ¡el idiota eres tú! – dijo molesto, pensaban que lo echarían de la isla porque sí, estaban completamente equivocados - ¡ven y dímelo en mi cara! – casi se cae en otro hueco que había en la arena, la persona se había tomado la molestia de hacer trampas para que muriera de forma estúpida.

De repente pisó una cuerda y esta activó una soga que se disparó contra una palanca que a su vez soltó una canasta de frutas que se estrelló contra su cara, haciendo que el jugo de las frutas quedara por todo su rostro.

Esto era el colmo, tenía menos de cinco minutos de saber de la existencia de esta otra personita en la isla y ya tenía deseos de asesinarla, leyó otro mensaje en el suelo – te lo advertí… - mientras a lado había un dibujo de una carita feliz - ¡esto es la guerra! – no sabía que estaba diciendo pero sabía que quería, descubriría quien era la persona con tanto sentido del humor y le daría su lección, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera sobre esa isla desierta.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el inicio XDDDDDD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Lárgate

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA**

**CAPITULO 02: ¡Lárgate!**

* * *

**ANTES**

Esto era el colmo, tenía menos de cinco minutos de saber de la existencia de esta otra personita en la isla y ya tenía deseos de asesinarla, leyó otro mensaje en el suelo – te lo advertí… - mientras a lado había un dibujo de una carita feliz - ¡esto es la guerra! – no sabía que estaba diciendo pero sabía que quería, descubriría quien era la persona con tanto sentido del humor y le daría su lección, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera sobre esa isla desierta.

* * *

**AHORA**

Habían pasado dos días, las bromas pesadas estaban en su apogeo - ¡sal de una maldita vez! – dijo molesto, con jugo de frutas en la cara, qué diablos le pasaba al bromista crónico, pensaba fastidiado.

Había sacado algunos patrones que confirmaría esta noche, así que dejó de gritar y borró con los pies los dibujos infantiles que se burlaban de él – que infantil – decía para hacerse sentir mejor, ya que el no estaba lejos de ello por borrarlos pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

A lo lejos podía ver que se acercaba una tormenta y no una cualquiera, por la cantidad de nubes y el viento podía decir que caería al anochecer ahí, debía buscar algún refugio ya que quedarse en la playa sería suicidio.

Se aventuró al bosque, pero solo la parte en que llegaba la luz, habían partes que eran muy oscuras y hasta parecía ser de noche por la cantidad enorme de arboles y demás vegetación que tapaba la luz.

Además estaban esas trampas que estaban por todas partes, la persona que estaba seguramente odiaba a la gente, además que había encontrado vasijas para agua, utensilios, ropa de todos los tipos y barcos destruidos, estos últimos no entendía como habían llegado ahí, pero lo más sorprendente era una estatua de tamaño normal de una persona.

Break miraba su rostro, una expresión de entero terror - ¿a quien habrás visto? – dijo él sin pensar pero después pensó que era ridículo pensar eso, al fin al cabo era solo una estatua de algún escultor novato o algo así.

Puedes ser útil arrastró la estatua y la puso inclinada sobre el agujero debajo de un gran árbol - ¡listo! – dijo orgulloso, con lo que había recogido se había hecho una casa – bien ahora el desayuno – fue a la playa de regreso y vio que su red improvisada había pescado algunos peces.

Perfecto – dijo feliz, pasaron las horas y llegó la noche, Break se fue quedando dormido mientras veía los pescados rostizándose en el fuego.

Unos pálidos pies se acercaron lenta y silenciosamente, Break los notó pero no se movió, necesitaba que se acercara un poco más – "solo un poco más" – dijo impaciente.

Una extraña brisa sopló e hizo que el fuego se apagara, sin embargo Break no se movió y trató de adaptar su ojo a la oscuridad.

Vio que una silueta entraba, trató de discernir que era pero tenía una capa que tapaba completamente su cuerpo.

Vio que la figura descaradamente tomaba un pescado y salía silenciosamente, la lluvia empezó a caer afuera.

Break se levantó y empezó a perseguir a la figura - ¡no escaparás sinvergüenza! – dijo corriendo como un loco por el bosque, la figura se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr despavoridamente, los rayos iluminaban el camino de Break, así que subió por un tronco para interceptarlo más adelante.

¡Ahí estas! – dijo Break saltándole encima, los dos rodaron por un barranco y Break quedó encima, Break enojado iba a agarrar su camisa para hacer que lo encarara pero terminó agarrando algo blando – es blando…eso quiere decir que…- solo sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y las palabras -¡pervertido y enfermo degenerado! – debido al golpe solo pudo ver como corría la chica rubia o eso le pareció antes de que todo se volviera negro.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en los inicios del bosque oscuro como le llamaba ahora – así que vives ahí adentro – dijo sentándose, le dolía la cabeza, había confirmado sus sospechas, su querido compañero de isla solo salía de noche a hacer bromas pesadas, de día dormía o algo así y más importante que todo…era una mujer…

* * *

**El segundo capitulo al fin, Break y sus grandes descubrimientos, ¿qué hará entonces?, ¿seguirá la guerra…mientras? 8D**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Buena Suerte

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA **

**CAPITULO 03: BUENA SUERTE**

* * *

**ANTES**

A la mañana siguiente despertó en los inicios del bosque oscuro como le llamaba ahora – así que vives ahí adentro – dijo sentándose, le dolía la cabeza, había confirmado sus sospechas, su querido compañero de isla solo salía de noche a hacer bromas pesadas, de día dormía o algo así y más importante que todo…era una mujer…

* * *

**AHORA**

Ahora que las cosas estaban claras para él, ¿qué haría?, por lo que había notado en los dos días que le siguieron a ese evento de la noche de tormenta, era que la chica misteriosa estaba empecinada a echarlo de la isla.

Él si tuviera los medios para irse, lo haría sin rechistar, pero ahora lo invadía la curiosidad, miró la entrada del bosque oscuro – dime Sugar-chan ¿crees que me pase algo? – Break le hablaba a una bolsa con azúcar que había encontrado por ahí - …tienes razón, estoy delirando por el hambre – dijo levantándose y dejando a la bolsa de azúcar en su escondite.

Miró la red improvisada que había dejado en la playa – nada…- desde hace dos días no había pescado nada - ¿Dónde están los peces? – movía la red frustrado, incluso había notado la ausencia de viento – este lugar es raro…- se tiró sobre la arena.

No pasaban barcos ni nada, eso le hacía preguntarse donde estaba varado, incluso de noche cuando veía las estrellas, no vea constelaciones conocidas, había notado que en sus paseos por el bosque donde llegaba la luz, parecía que hubiera habido civilización en ese lugar, la pregunta era… ¿Dónde estaban?

Miro el bosque desde su posición, quizás había información de su localización ahí adentro - ¿y si le pregunto a ella? – estaba completamente desesperado por irse que la idea loca que acababa de preguntarse sonaba demasiado tentadora.

* * *

Algo gigante estremecía las ramas en el bosque oscuro, los pocos rayos de luz que entraban por las grietas de aquellas ruinas, revelaban una superficie escamosa de un color blanco puro.

La entidad se acercaba apaciblemente, deslizándose por el suelo y llegando hasta un bulto que era iluminado por una vela y cubierto por sábanas de seda algo desgastadas.

Vincent…- dijo la voz que asemejaba a la de una mujer, el bulto se movió y se destapó la cara – Kali…¿porqué me despiertas? – dijo restregándose los ojos la rubia, una serpiente enorme y blanca se situaba al frente – vi que hay un humano en la isla – dijo Kali con voz seria.

Ah…si…el enfermo pervertido – dijo molesta mientras se sentaba - ¿Cuándo piensas eliminarlo? – dijo la serpiente – estaba evitando hacer eso…no tengo ganas de ver más estatuas con expresiones no hermosas por ahí – dijo acomodándose la ropa.

Si, pero sabes que es peligroso que esté aquí – dijo Kali dando una vuelta alrededor de ella y Vincent se recostó sobre ella – lo sé – dijo abochornada recordando el suceso de la otra noche – ya te vio y ¿si atrae otros humanos?, ¿quieres que vengan ellos? – Vincent le dio un escalofrío pero no lo demostró.

No quiero…lo eliminaré esta noche…-dijo decidida, mientras agarraba un conejo y lo desgarraba para entretener a su ansiedad, ya se había despertado…ahora no podía dormir.

Es lo mejor…estamos evitando algo peor – la serpiente se recostó y cerró sus ojos amarillos.

* * *

Llegó la esperada noche, Break caminaba hacia su refugio pero su mirada se cruzó con la entrada del bosque oscuro, algo lo incitaba a entrar.

Soltó lo que llevaba en su refugio y tomó una antorcha – la curiosidad mató al gato…eh – iba con Sugar-chan en brazos.

La luz de la luna iluminaba todo hasta que se topaba con la inmensa oscuridad del bosque, Break tragó saliva y dio un paso adentro.

No veía nada absolutamente, solo la antorcha, sentía diminutos chillidos, ruidos raros, juraría que risas, solo había caminado unos cuantos metros y ya sentía ganas de correr y escapar de ese lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejar esos pensamientos, siguió caminando temerosamente, para su buena suerte el camino parecía no estar lleno de obstáculos porque hubiera sido molesto tropezarse ahí.

Iluminó el suelo y vio que donde caminaba, parecía que algo enorme se hubiera deslizado - ¿qué demonios? – el miedo lo invadía de nuevo y se iba a dar la vuelta cuando un ruido de una rama rompiéndose atrajo su atención.

Break volvió a escuchar el ruido y se auto-convenció de que no era idea suya – Sugar-chan…dime que no estoy loco – necesitaba algo que lo obligara a desistir de no ir hacia el ruido.

Pero fue en vano, su cuerpo solo caminó hacia el origen de aquellos sonidos, se chocó con varios árboles hasta que llegó a estar en frente de una figura que era envuelta por una capa roja.

Etto… ¿hola? – realmente no era muy brillante con el estomago vacio y menos un gran conversador, la figura se levantó del suelo, por lo que veía era quien rompía esas ramas para atraerlo ahí con el sonido.

Ella se acercaba más y Break por instinto retrocedió - ¿qué pasa? ¿No querías verme?, hace unos días gritabas a todo pulmón que saliera y aquí estoy – podía ver que su boca esbozaba una sonrisa enteramente burlona desde el ángulo donde estaba.

Break la miró – claro que quería que salieras, tus bromas pesadas o más bien tus intentos de asesinato me quitaban la alegría de despertar en esta isla – dijo sarcásticamente.

Pues siento que esta no sea una isla paradisiaca, aunque igual no me importa – dijo Vincent dándose cuenta que ya se estaba yendo del tema y casi olvidaba lo que venía a hacer.

Vincent se acercó y Break la miró esperando alguna acción en contra – te sugiero que levantes esa antorcha – dijo Vincent, Break lo hizo sin saber porque y luego su expresión cambió a terror - ¡cuidado! – gritó Break agarrando a Vincent de paso.

Algo enorme dio un mordisco sobre el árbol donde estaban hablando hace un momento, Vincent cayó sobre Break y esto hizo que la antorcha cayera al suelo y se apagara inmediatamente - ¿qué era eso? – preguntó Break.

Es un vigilante, llego aquí por la luz de la antorcha – dijo Vincent levantándose inmediatamente – tienes que irte, esta buscando tu olor, él no saldrá de aquí – dijo Vincent acomodándose la capa - ¿y tú que harás? – preguntó Break no muy seguro.

Vincent lo empujó hacia la entrada - ¡ya lárgate, a mi no me comerá pero a ti si! – dijo molesta, Break casi fue sacado de ahí de una patada - ¡no creas que esto termina aquí, volveré! – dijo Break, la guerra continuaba y ahora sabía que entrar así por así a ese bosque era suicida.

Ahora tenía más curiosidad de saber donde estaba, lo que acababa de ver no era algo que hubiera visto antes, se volteó y vio el gran bosque - ¿Dónde vine a caer? – caminó derrotado hacia su refugio.

* * *

Vincent no podía creer cuanta buena suerte tenía el enfermo pervertido – lo mataré de la manera tradicional – dijo riéndose en su escondite con muchos planos locos que sacó de una gaveta – así no tendré que hacerlo de la otra forma ~ - ciertamente esa persona le impacientaba, pero pronto acabaría con él.

* * *

**La curiosidad casi mata a Break y a Vincent de paso XD, uno quiere saber donde está y sacarle la verdad y el otro quiere matarlo, ¿A dónde irá a parar esto? XDDDD**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Mutuos Acuerdos

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA**

**CAPITULO 04: MUTUOS ACUERDOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Vincent lo empujó hacia la entrada - ¡ya lárgate, a mi no me comerá pero a ti si! – dijo molesta, Break casi fue sacado de ahí de una patada - ¡no creas que esto termina aquí, volveré! – dijo Break, la guerra continuaba y ahora sabía que entrar así por así a ese bosque era suicida.

Ahora tenía más curiosidad de saber donde estaba, lo que acababa de ver no era algo que hubiera visto antes, se volteó y vio el gran bosque - ¿Dónde vine a caer? – caminó derrotado hacia su refugio.

* * *

**AHORA**

Break repasaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho la chica misteriosa la noche anterior - ¿por qué no se la iban a comer? – era una duda que se lo carcomía por dentro.

Desde lo alto de un gran árbol vislumbraba toda la isla – ya entiendo porque existe el bosque Oscuro – todo los arboles del centro de la gran isla estaban como si algo enorme lo hubiera estrujado hacia el centro. Técnicamente había formado una especie de estructura en la que jamás la luz pasaría.

¿Qué era tan enorme como para hacer esto? – pensaba algo serio - ¿y si había algo más siniestro ahí adentro? – ahora era invadido por la curiosidad nuevamente.

Recordó las marcas que había visto antes al entrar al bosque Oscuro – hay demasiadas preguntas…- pensó con molestia, necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera comida.

¿Qué piensas Sugar-chan? – Break miró el saco de azúcar que tenía ahora dibujado una cara feliz – sabes que me molesta tu tonta sonrisa – decía un poco irritado, sabiendo de antemano que el mismo había dibujado la cara feliz – ¡bien! – se volteó fingiendo enojo.

Una intensa brisa sopló de improviso, haciendo que el saco de azúcar se moviera un poco y cayera al vacío.

Break prácticamente se lanzó para salvarlo sin darse cuenta de que arriesgaba su vida por un saco de azúcar - ¡Sugar-chan! – lo logró atrapar pero el quedo casi en el aire.

Antes de morir de forma tonta pudo agarrarse con las piernas de otra rama, dándose un golpe realmente fuerte – mira lo que haces…- dijo aún más molesto.

Miro el horizonte y desde donde estaba pudo ver otro barco varado en tierra - ¿cómo llegó ese barco hasta ahí? – dijo completamente extrañado.

Casi llevaba una semana en la isla, en ese tiempo había encontrado un total de quince navíos varados en tierra, en lugares poco convencionales.

No encontraba lógica a eso, pero tomando en cuenta o suponiendo que había una criatura lo suficientemente grande para crear una estructura como la que veía ahora mismo, entonces era más que posible.

Bajó del árbol rápidamente y dirigió sus pasos al navío recién encontrado. Mientras más se iba acercando, veía los detalles del barco, como los otros, este parecía de una época totalmente distinta.

Cada barco tenía diseños diferentes, como ahora mismo las naciones estaba en una intensa guerra, cada nación hacia sus barcos con un diseño especial que caracterizaba el frente por el cual luchaban.

Sabía que los barcos que había encontrado no eran de esta época porque ninguno correspondía al diseño de las dos naciones en guerra actualmente. Se podía decir que era la primera vez que veía esos barcos.

Aunque ahora el que tenía en frente le llamaba la atención – este es un Perseo – dijo casi maravillado.

La última vez que había visto uno había sido hace catorce años, cuando aún existía la nación de Markaros, que en la época actual estaba extinta.

Subió al barco, todo se veía destruido, casi era como si hubiera sido mordido – que siniestro – dijo en alta voz mientras entraba a explorar el interior.

Había un conjunto de habitaciones en la parte más baja del barco, había notado que había rocas por todo el pasillo, tomó una de las tantas algo curioso y vio con horror que tenía la mitad de un rostro.

La soltó un poco exaltado, le daba escalofríos por una razón que aún no entendía – esto es demasiado raro – siguió caminando mientras estudiaba todo el entorno, los años había llenado de enredaderas que recorrían todas las paredes dándole un toque misterioso al ambiente.

Unos dibujos que parecían ser hechos por un infante en una puerta captaron su atención, desde lejos parecía ser una flor con pétalos largos, pero cuando se acercó bien la figura se tornaba en un ser completamente verde que tenía tentáculos o algo así.

Miró más de cerca y vio que los tentáculos tenían ojos - ¿Medusa? – era lo único que podía definir el dibujo que veía en estos momentos.

Uno de los monstruos más temidos en el mundo, contaba la leyenda que solo una mirada a sus ojos era suficiente para quedar convertido en piedra, la única Gorgona que era mortal y que Perseo decapitó para huir con su cabeza.

¿Por qué le enseñaban esos cuentos a este niño? – pensaba en alta voz, era algo tétrico para alguien de esa edad, además de que la Medusa era casi un mito, nunca se había encontrado la ciudad que había sido supuestamente convertida en piedra al Perseo mostrarle la dichosa cabeza.

Siempre había gente que hablaba de que la cabeza de la Gorgona estaba en alguna parte del mundo escondida y el que se hiciera con ella tendría el poder absoluto sobre las naciones. Pero al final esos eran solo cuentos, dicha Medusa nunca había existido.

Eso podía decir si no tomaba en cuenta que estaba rodeado de rocas con formas humanas, ya empezaba a dudar.

* * *

Mientras…en otra parte de la isla - ¡esto funcionará! – una rubia terminaba de maquinear su malvado plan – ¡estoy segura que con esto morirá! – se levantó rápidamente de su silla.

No entiendo… ¿Por qué simplemente no acabas con él de la manera tradicional? – la serpiente gigante cuestionaba a Vincent con cierta molestia – ya sabes…que no me agrada ese método…- dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué tal si me lo como? ¿No es más fácil? – dijo Kali – esta es mi guerra…yo lo sacaré de aquí o morirá…simple – dijo nuevamente con tranquilidad – te tomas muchas molestias – contestó la serpiente – eso es raro…- la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Vincent se sintió atrapada por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender en ese momento - ¿a qué te refieres? – le sostuvo la mirada, la serpiente desvió la mirada – nada…solo divagaba…- cerró sus ojos para dormir.

Vincent vio que quería dormir así que apagó la luz de la vela, en la noche armaría todo para el plan, pero por ahora dormiría.

* * *

Break seguía explorando los cuartos, no había encontrado nada que le sirviera, solo oro y piedras preciosas que en este lugar era completamente inútil tenerlas.

Ahora le toca a esa habitación – dijo parado en frente de la puerta con el dibujo de Medusa, giró la manilla de la puerta lentamente pero esta estaba atascada – genial…- dijo alejándose un poco.

Dio una patada a la puerta y esta cedió de inmediato, delante de el había una habitación sencilla que solo contaba con una cama, notó que los dibujitos estaban por todas las paredes.

Caminó un poco más y vio que debajo de la cama la figura de algo resaltaba - ¿qué podrá ser? – Break se agachó y jaló una gran maleta de color marrón.

En su interior había dos tipos de ropa, el de una niña y el de un adulto, apartó la de hombre, tal vez le podría servir, ya estaba harto de andar con la misma ropa.

Revisó los bolsillos interiores, había entre golosinas ya dañadas por el paso del tiempo hasta boletos de Markaros – vaya…tenía razón – se dijo a si mismo.

Había algo más en el fondo de la maleta, debajo de toda la ropa había un portafolio negro – interesante…- lo abrió rápidamente.

Sacó una especie de diario y unos planos, abrió cuidadosamente los planos y trató de leer pero no se entendía mucho – L-Leviatán…- no sabía que significaba, ya que el lenguaje con que estaba escrito era bastante diferente y más antiguo que el que él hablaba.

Me llevaré esto…- dijo suspirando derrotadamente, no había encontrado comida pero al menos había encontrado material para romperse la cabeza pensado que había escrito ahí en sus ratos libres.

Miró que los pocos rayos de luz de la tarde empezaban a desaparecer, ya era hora de ir a su base.

Mientras iba de camino observaba muy concentrado el cielo estrellado, hasta que un ruido interrumpió su estado.

Una figura tapada con una capa roja arrastraba unos troncos muy pesados, Break se acercó silenciosamente y veía reído como se esforzaba casi inútilmente en moverlos.

¿Te ayudo? – Vincent siguió arrastrando – ah claro, tu jala de ese lado – respondió automáticamente sin pensar a quien se lo decía.

Vincent analizó la situación y se alejó rápidamente - ¡espera! – dijo haciendo señal de tiempo fuera con sus manos - ¿no se supone que estas durmiendo como vegetal en tu base? – a Break le hizo gracia que le dijera igual que él a su lugar de descanso - ¡hey! ¿Por qué vegetal? – dijo indignado por el insulto no entendible que le había dicho ella.

Porque duermes como vegetal, ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando ando por ahí – indicó tranquilamente – ¡maldita acosadora! – Vincent se indignó - ¿acosadora?, ¡no tengo la culpa que duermas cerca de los lugares que frecuento! – gritó molesta.

Eso no quita que te acerques tanto – dijo Break mirándola reído – hay por favor…no te creas tanto – dijo Vincent empezando a caminar hacia su guarida, por hoy el plan se cancelaba, había sido descubierta en acción.

Dime…¿para qué necesitabas mover esto? – Vincent volteó sin revelar sus ojos – solo iba a hacer…- tenía que pensar una buena mentira para que no sospechara - ¿una gran fogata? – dijo indecisa lo primero que se le ocurrió.

¿Fogata? – Break preguntó sin entender – si, solo quemo cosas por hobbie – mira el cielo volteándose – ¡pero que tarde es, debo irme a dormir! – dijo empezando a caminar pero una mano agarro la parte de arriba de su capa.

Vincent automáticamente la agarró para que Break no la subiera más y revelara algo que no quería que nadie viera - ¿recuerdas que dije que nuestra guerra no había acabado? – dijo recordando todas las bromas pesadas que ella había hecho al principio – algo me dice que esos troncos no eran para una graaaan fogata como dices – dijo en tono sarcástico.

¡Déjame! – trataba de soltarse pero Break no la dejó – tú y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo sonriente, era una buena oportunidad para hacerle algunas preguntas.

¡No quiero enfermo mental pervertido! - Break jaló un poco más la capa - ¡esta bien, pero no jales más! – dejó de luchar la rubia, Break soltó la capa – como intentes escapar, ya verás la próxima vez que te vea – Vincent no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿en que momento había pasado a ser la amenazada? – esta bien…- lo seguía molesta.

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la "base" y Break puso su atención en encender la fogata – entonces…iniciemos el interrogatorio – Break se sentía como un detective – para empezar… ¿Dónde estamos? - la miró, Vincent estaba sentada a distancia demasiado prudencial.

Ni idea – contestó Vincent - ¿qué mar es este? – continuó Break un poco decepcionado de las respuesta – quien sabe…- contestó Vincent nuevamente.

¿Solo estás tú aquí? – Break tiró leña al fuego para avivarlo – creo…- contestó mecánicamente Vincent - ¿crees? – dijo incrédulo Break.

No he visto a nadie en años – dijo Vincent sintiendo el olor de lo que Break ponía en la fogata – entonces… ¿qué son esas estatuas por todas partes? – Vincent se sintió un poco nerviosa por la pregunta - ¿adornos? – contestó sin pensar.

Break ya veía que no iba a ningún lado con el interrogatorio, así que pensó en hacer una pregunta fácil - ¿Cuál es tú nombre? – dijo soplando una fruta que estaba asando para ver si variaba el sabor – yo me llamo Vincent – Break la miró extrañado.

Ese es un nombre de hombre – Vincent solo miraba lo que cocinaba - ¿en serio? – Vincent reaccionó como si acabara de revelársele un gran misterio.

Break suspiró, todo su plan no había servido de mucho, notó que ella miraba directamente la comida - ¿quieres? – Vincent asintió.

Una idea surcó su mente y sonrió – con una condición – dijo él, Vincent sufrió un escalofrío, le daba mala espina el rumbo que tomaba la conversación – vi que eres buena construyendo cosas… ¿me ayudarías a hacer un pequeño barco?, no se me da bien diseñar cosas – la miró.

Así me iré más rápido de aquí – dijo esperando una reacción, Vincent pensó por un momento, no parecía una mala proposición, lo ayudaba y así se largaba de una vez.

Lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que recurrir a ese método – me parece bien – respondió ella, ahora el asunto era como explicarle esto a Kali, seguramente se enojaría.

Break le extendió la mano en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado, Vincent dio la mano en respuesta – entonces es un trato…así…lo olvidaba – dijo Break – mi nombre es Break.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, Break se ha encontrado cosas curiosas en el barco Perseo y ahora hizo un trato con Vincent que beneficia a ambos por igual, ¿Cómo les irá a esos dos trabajando juntos?, ¿qué dirá Kali al respecto?**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	5. Pensamientos

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA**

**CAPITULO 05: PENSAMIENTOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Así me iré más rápido de aquí – dijo esperando una reacción, Vincent pensó por un momento, no parecía una mala proposición, lo ayudaba y así se largaba de una vez.

Lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que recurrir a ese método – me parece bien – respondió ella, ahora el asunto era como explicarle esto a Kali, seguramente se enojaría.

Break le extendió la mano en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado, Vincent dio la mano en respuesta – entonces es un trato…así…lo olvidaba – dijo Break – mi nombre es Break.

* * *

**AHORA**

¿Qué hiciste qué? – Kali casi gritó y miraba de manera amenazante – bueno…etto… ¿lo qué escuchaste? – Vincent buscaba con la mirada una salida, estaba segura que no iba a salir con vida de ahí.

¡Chiquilla malcriada! – la serpiente blanca se levantó y la envolvió con su cuerpo, tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de escapar y empezó a apretarla - ¡duele! – dijo Vincent quedándose sin aire.

Te estoy diciendo que es peligroso que ese humano te haya visto, es un humano, no entenderá lo que eres…- dijo Kali con voz sería mientras la miraba.

Lo sé…pero realmente no quiero otra de esas cosas por aquí…es frustrante – dijo Vincent mirando el suelo, Kali entendió el punto y suspirando la soltó – bien…dejaré que lo ayudes, pero solo hasta ahí…si ese humano hace algo extraño me lo comeré – dijo acurrucándose en una esquina del cuarto de piedras.

Entendido…- Vincent sudaba frío, Kali cuando se ponía de ese humor era completamente aterradora, era mejor no discutirle, caminó lentamente hacia la salida, el sol estaba bastante bajo en estos momentos.

Habían quedado que sería en las tardes, ya que en la mañana era imposible que se despertara, dio una última mirada a la gran serpiente que estaba ya dormida.

Las cosas que dijo Kali le daban un poco de temor, no sabía nada de ese enfermo pervertido, además de ese lindo sobrenombre que le había puesto.

Ya él había hecho su interrogatorio, era justo que ella hiciera uno, para estar segura preguntaría.

* * *

La brisa se hacía sentir en pleno mal abierto, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, miraba el horizonte ensimismado desde la baranda de un barco – tengo hambre…- dijo él.

¡Sawyer! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y sigue limpiando o te tiramos por la borda! – el chico espantado agarró su trapeador y comenzó a trabajar – esto es explotación – decía mientras su estomago reclamaba alimento.

¡No te quejes! – dijo el encargado – ¿no entiendes que nos quedamos sin provisiones? – dijo el hombre mayor mientras tomaba una botella de ron.

Si, lo sé…- miró el cuarto del capitán del barco – pero con todo lo que come, tendríamos suficiente para nosotros – dijo Sawyer estrechando la mirada.

No seas infame y no digas esas cosas aquí, pueden tirarte a los tiburones por eso – dijo sentándose a ver como trapeaba.

Son unos idiotas, nos morimos de hambre y deciden dejarle toda la comida a ese capitán idiota – dijo molesto mientras trapeaba rápidamente, ya no soportaba los sonidos de su estomago.

Todos en el barco se morían de hambre, no podía reclamar ni exigir porque serían castigados de forma "ejemplar" por insubordinación delante de todos, era algo que por miedo muchos querían evitar.

¡Veo una isla! – gritó el vigía que apenas tenía fuerzas para gritar, el grupo de hambrientos casi se lanzaron a la baranda con baba en la boca - ¡al fin! – gritó uno.

Sawyer vio la isla un poco extrañado – esa isla tiene una forma rara…- dijo notando que ya no había brisa de repente.

¡Iremos a esa isla y nos abasteceremos! – dijo el encargado tomando más ron, a Sawyer ciertamente le venía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

* * *

Break daba una ojeada al diario que había encontrado, casi todas las paginas tenían fechas de hace catorce años, de lo que podía descifrar de las notas, hablaba de que estaban en un viaje en ese barco, la razón de este no lo entendía ya que los caracteres eran confusos.

Hablaba de construir algo que cambiaría muchas cosas, miró los planos un poco curioso - ¿se referirá a Leviatán? – buscó más en las notas a ver si podía esclarecer esa parte, quería saber que era esa cosa que quería construir, a simple vista de los planos, parecía una máquina muy sofisticada, la pregunta era, ¿qué hacía?

Vio en unas páginas en que la palabra Perseo aparecía repetida muchas veces y Medusa también, realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que la persona que había hecho el dibujo en la puerta y el dueño del diario, estaban relacionadas de alguna forma.

Escuchó plantas moviéndose y algunos diminutos pasos, vio la posición del sol que estaba bastante baja - ¿por qué no te gusta salir de mañana? – preguntó Break a Vincent que ya aparecía delante de él con cara de aburrimiento.

Porque a esa hora duermo…es imposible despertar antes – dijo ella ajustándose la capa para que no pudiera ver su rostro.

¿Por qué usas eso? – Break preguntó – soy sensible a la luz, tengo piel delicada - ¿incluso de noche? – preguntó Break, Vincent vio una falla en su mentira – es b-bastante grave – soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vincent para cambiar el tema le lanzó unos planos hechos de manera improvisada y seguido le dio una lista – consigue esto, te esperaré aquí – dijo Vincent sentándose en la arena.

Break miró la lista, eran cosas que el podía conseguir – esta bien, volveré en un rato – dio una ojeada a los planos – eres buena en esto – dijo completamente asombrado de lo exacto que eran las medidas y todos los detalles de lo que sería su transporte para salir de esa isla.

¿En serio? – dijo un poco sorprendida, normalmente nadie y cuando dice nadie, es nadie, le había dicho eso, Kali no era muy habladora cuando le enseñaba los dibujos de las cosas raras, como ella les decía a sus inventos para pasar el rato.

Si, eres un genio…- dijo Break caminando hacia el bosque a buscar materiales, Vincent solo vio como se iba y se puso a jugar con la arena, tenía tiempo de no salir a esa hora del día, se agarró su capa inconscientemente y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Luego de una hora entera, Break volvió con los materiales – ya era hora…- dijo Vincent con cara de aburrimiento y sueño.

No fue fácil… ¿sabes? – dijo contestándole con una vena de fastidio y poniendo las cosas de paso en el suelo – las demás cosas están allá – dijo Break señalando hacia la playa, donde habían gran cantidad de troncos.

¡Perfecto! – dijo Vincent corriendo hacia los troncos, por un momento Break juraría que vio que de la capa de Vincent se asomaba una serpiente amarilla, miró de nuevo pero no había nada.

La vista le estaba fallando o estaba leyendo demasiado ese diario que ya comenzaba a perturbarlo, la siguió apartando esos pensamientos inútiles.

Vincent trajo su caja de herramientas y sonrió de forma perversa, amaba construir cosas – empieza cortando eso de ahí – agarró un hacha y dio en una parte del tronco dejando una marca, hizo lo mismo con el otro extremo del tronco – corta de aquí hasta aquí – Vincent señaló las marcas, Break obedeció inmediatamente.

Así pasaron dos días construyendo el famoso barco, para Break hubiera sido imposible construirlo en tan poco tiempo, aunque el barco era pequeño en términos normales se hubiera tardado meses en tenerlo listo, la habilidad para construir de Vincent era algo de admirar o tal vez eran las ganas de que se fuera de la isla.

Dime…- preguntó Vincent sentada sobre el barco mientras que Break terminaba los últimos detalles - ¿qué? – preguntó Break.

mmm ¿de donde vienes? ¿Qué hacías allá? – preguntó ella, Break ciertamente le pareció raras las preguntas pero como ya había hecho su interrogatorio, era justo dejarla hacerlas ahora.

Vengo de un lugar llamado Mercarte, yo era…- pensó varias veces lo que iba a decir – era un comerciante – dijo ya por fin.

¿Un comerciante? – Vincent no entendía que era eso, nunca había escuchado eso, Break notó eso – es como alguien que vende cosas a diversos precios – Break explicó sencillamente.

Ah ya veo…- había aprendido algo nuevo, ciertamente no conocía nada del mundo – ¿todavía hay guerra allá? – preguntó Vincent.

Break la miró sorprendido - ¿cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Break a ella, Vincent buscaba en su mente – es que me parece que había guerra antes, por eso te pregunto – dijo ella muy convincente.

Break lo dejó pasar, sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte preguntándole – pues todavía hay guerra, las dos naciones más poderosas destruyen todo a su paso mientras pelean – dijo amargamente, una de las razones por la que estuviera en esa isla, era precisamente a causa de la guerra.

Entiendo…- dijo Vincent pensando para si – por cierto, ¿desde cuando estás aquí? – la pregunta agarró por supresa a Vincent y casi hace que se caiga, pero Break la atrapó.

¡Bájame enfermo pervertido! – decía sonrojada y de paso indignada, Break suspiró – oye, te salvaba, si hubiera querido hacer algo pervertido, ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho hace rato? – esto no ayudó, Vincent trataba de escapar al recordar lo que pasó en esa noche de tormenta.

¡Sonaste como un pervertido! – trata de soltarse, pero Break no la dejó - ¿acaso no escuchaste? – dijo Break suspirando – sigue y te quito la capa – sentenció, Vincent dejó de moverse, era increíble como podías manipularla con una simple amenaza.

Eso le hacía preguntarse que había debajo de esa gruesa capa, ya que el cuento de la sensibilidad hacia la luz, obviamente era una gran mentira.

¿Me piensas bajar pervertido o tengo que gritar? – dijo molesta al ver que Break se sumía en sus pensamiento en vez de prestar atención a que no la soltaba.

¡Cierto! – la bajó lentamente – eres demasiado liviana, ¿acaso no comes? – preguntó Break – no hay mucho que comer – dijo ella.

Si quieres ven a comer acá, ya pesqué demasiado el día de hoy, no creo que me coma todo eso – dijo Break, Vincent lo miró - ¿en serio?...vendré…- dijo ella mientras babeaba al pensar en el pescado que se había comido el otro día.

Entonces vamos a comer…ya muero de hambre – dijo Break caminando mientras jalaba levemente su brazo hacia él, pero luego su mente lo detuvo, no le gustaba tratar a la gente de manera familiar, unos malos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y miró a Vincent, pero abrió los ojos completamente en shock al ver a una chica de cabello negro y un vestido blanco caminando junto a él – Melissa… - formuló en baja voz.

¿Qué? – Vincent se volteó extrañada, Break volvió a la realidad – no nada…solo deliraba por el sol – rio nerviosamente, su mente le había una pésima broma, siguió caminando hacia su base.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya han terminado el barco para que Break se vaya de la Isla, un barco se acerca a la isla poco a poco, ¿qué pasará?, ¿Kali tiene razones para estar preocupada?, Break tiene ciertos recuerdos que lo invaden, ¿esto afectará la situación?, tantas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. Descubrimientos

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA**

**CAPITULO 06: DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y miró a Vincent, pero abrió los ojos completamente en shock al ver a una chica de cabello negro y un vestido blanco caminando junto a él – Melissa… - formuló en baja voz.

¿Qué? – Vincent se volteó extrañada, Break volvió a la realidad – no nada…solo deliraba por el sol – rio nerviosamente, su mente le había una pésima broma, siguió caminando hacia su base.

* * *

**AHORA**

¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! – lo llamaba desesperadamente una voz femenina, sentía demasiada calor, abrió un ojo y vio una chica de cabellos negros con expresión de preocupación.

Todo estaba en llamas y se escuchaban gritos de auxilio por todas partes - ¿puedes levantarte? – le preguntó ella.

Melissa, vete…- vio que estaba atrapado bajo una enorme columna, ella lo jaló como pudo para sacarlo – no te voy a dejar – dijo ella molesta por lo que él acababa de decir.

Logró levantarse un poco, pero su pierna derecha se lo impedía mucho, Melissa le indicó que se apoyara de ella, lo cual hizo porque sabía que lo obligaría de todas formas.

Sentía algo tibio cayendo por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, paso su mano libre por ese lado y un líquido rojo resaltaba en la pálida piel de su mano.

Intento abrir su ojo izquierdo, pero fue inútil, no sentía nada ahí – no puede ser…- Melissa contuvo las ganas de llorar y se apresuró a buscar una salida de ahí.

Llegaron a duras penas al puerto, vio que la expresión de Melissa cambió de preocupación a horror puro y luego lo miró con lagrimas – lo siento Kevin – lo empujó a un agujero que se había abierto antes por una explosión, veía mientras caía como se deshacía ella en pedazos - ¡Melissa! – despertó gritando Break mirando a todas partes.

Vio que ya era de día, por la posición del sol podía asegurar que era mediodía, miró un poco más arriba y se topó con la figura de Vincent - ¿qué te pasa pervertido?, gritabas como niña hace un momento – Vincent estaba sentada cerca de él.

Nada, solo tenía un mal sueño – se levanto de su lecho de muerte como él le decía - … ¿a quién le dices que grita como niña? – la miró indignado.

A ti – dijo tranquilamente – tengo media hora de estar esperando que despiertes, tengo hambre – dijo impaciente.

¿Desde cuando me convertí en tu chef personal? – dijo buscando el pescado que había guardado en un recipiente que encontró en un barco de por ahí.

mmm desde que te aprovechaste de mi esa fría noche de lluvia – dijo haciendo un melodrama e incluso para taparse la cara simulando llorar.

No digas cosas que pueden ser malinterpretadas, además no sabía que eras mujer – dijo él, recordando el momento, miró su mano por un instante y la escondió algo abochornado.

Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – estaba completamente mal, tenía un flashback mental sobre aquel momento, ¿y le preguntaba su edad?

Vincent pareció contar con los dedos algo dudosa – creo que tengo 19 – dijo tranquilamente, realmente sabía que pasaban los años gracias a Kali.

Vaya, solo soy mayor que tú por dos años – dijo aliviado, sentía que hacia algo malo o tal vez era causa de ese sueño.

Oh no, olvidé unas frutas en la otra vasija – dijo Break caminando hacia Vincent que estaba en la entrada, Break por un momento vio la imagen de Melissa, en vez de ver la capucha de Vincent.

¿Otra vasija? – ella se levantó y lo siguió, Break estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no lo notó, realmente esa pesadilla lo comenzaba a trastornar.

Llegó a una parte del bosque donde tenía vasijas con frutas, Break bajó con cuidado metido en sus memorias y no se dio cuenta que estaba Vincent siguiéndolo, hasta que vio la sombra de ella y recordó porque no le gustaba mucho ir por ese barranco.

La tierra se hundió un poco, Break regresó en sus pasos hacia Vincent y la abrazó - ¡cuidado! – la tierra cedió y ellos cayeron en un agujero algo profundo.

* * *

Sawyer seguía mirando la isla – tengo hambre…- dijo sin fuerzas, volteó hacia sus demás compañeros que estaban muertos de hambre igual que él.

¿Por qué tardamos tanto en llegar? Y fuera de eso – los demás lo miraron y uno de ellos le contestó – simple, el navegante por fin logró identificar la isla.

Escuché hace un rato, que se trata de una isla maldita – dijo enigmáticamente el anciano que decidió contestarle – muchos barcos desde la antigüedad han desaparecido cerca de estas costas, dicen que un terrible monstruo se esconde aquí.

Sawyer le dio un poco de escalofríos, pero trató de despejar el temor que había nacido en él – entonces… ¿nos arriesgaremos? – el hambre lo presionaba a preguntar.

Eso discutíamos…- todos rodearon a un pequeño grupo incluyendo a Sawyer – hemos decidido que ustedes irán a buscar provisiones, si regresan con vida, sabremos que la leyenda es un fraude.

Los elegidos fueron seis personas, que fueron tiradas a un bote de remos – esperen…tengo curiosidad – dijo una voz que hizo que todos temblaran, ya no siempre salía de su cuarto.

Todos voltearon hacia el contramaestre y abrieron un camino para que el pasara, su ropa a diferencia de todos ahí, estaba completamente impecable, miró serio a las victimas de la empresa suicida – yo también voy – dijo sonriendo el contramaestre.

* * *

Vincent abrió los ojos lentamente - ¿pero qué pasó? – se intento mover pero estaba una roca arriba de ella que impedía que se moviera más.

No podía ver mucho en esa oscuridad, así que usó su mano para tantear el ambiente, encontrándose con una respiración que hizo que se estremeciera de la sorpresa.

Eso significaba que lo que no la dejaba levantarse era Break, se puso nerviosa y más aún al descubrir que la capucha se había desgarrado y dejaba ver lo que no quería mostrar.

Break por más malas cosas de la vida, estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Vincent - ¡Pervertido! – no pudo evitar decir completamente roja y molesta, luchaba para quitárselo de encima.

Pero sus problemas solo comenzaban, su cabello tomó la forma de serpientes doradas que se levantaron y todas miraban a Break directamente - ¡no! ¡Esperen, el no es! – una de ellas clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Break.

¡No! – este se movió un poco, levantándose un poco y mirando enseguida hacia ella - ¡no mires! – se tapó la cara con sus manos asustada.

Break podía ver claramente a las serpientes que revoloteaban enojadas cerca de su cara – eres…una medusa – ella lo empujó con fuerza y salió corriendo hacia afuera.

Su peor miedo se había vuelto realidad, no quería que la vieran, se encerraría en el bosque oscuro, al fin al cabo ya el barco estaba completo, ya se podía ir, eso la hacía sentir un poco mal, pero con la meta de que se fuera ya cumplida, ya no había nada que lamentar.

Corrió por la playa para acortar camino y llegar a su escondite, pero no contaba que se encontraría a una persona que la vio completamente aterrado - ¡no mires! – pero la advertencia fue muy tardía.

El hombre se convirtió en piedra con una expresión de terror – así que era como sospechaba…- dijo una voz de repente que salió de los matorrales, Vincent retrocedió y miró el suelo.

Después de 14 años, aún sigues viva, es una gran sorpresa – el contramaestre hacia su aparición con los ojos cerrados, desde donde estaba solo había visto que su subordinado se había convertido en piedra - ¿q-quién eres? – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

No me recuerdas…aunque eso no importa, ya venía precavido – aprovechó que ella no lo miraba y le hizo señas a dos de subordinados que estaban escondidos.

Se acercaron lentamente a ella y uno la durmió con un dardo que lanzó, el otro solo tapó su cabeza junto con todas las serpientes furiosas con un saco.

Amárrenla bien – dijo como orden – a Sir Renyo le complacerá verla, no pude haber tenido más suerte.

Sawyer llegaba con su bolsa de frutas hacia donde estaban ellos, quedó sorprendido al ver que llevaban a una mujer en ese estado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, un brazo cruzó su cuello y puso su propia espada en su cuello.

¡Suéltenla ahora mismo! – dijo Break completamente furioso, no sabía que pasaba pero no dejaría que la trataran como si se tratara de un animal de caza - ¿había alguien más? – dijo el contramaestre tranquilamente – llévenla al bote, no necesitamos al mocoso – Sawyer se molestó enseguida al escuchar la orden.

Break como vio que no lograría nada con su rehén, lo empujó a un lado y se fue directamente contra el que tenía a Vincent, pero por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo mal, no podía moverse como el quería, todo le daba vueltas -¡suéltala!- el tipo solo tuve que dar un golpe con un mazo que fue suficiente para noquear a Break.

Todos subieron al barco menos Sawyer - ¿no vienes? – preguntó uno, Sawyer solo lo miró y luego miró a Break – no voy con gente que no teme abandonarme – dijo gritando, a decir verdad ya quería dejar ese barco de piratas, por culpa de esa apuesta había quedado siendo esclavizado como miembro de la tripulación, esta era una buena oportunidad.

Caminó hacia donde Break y vio su estado, estaba respirando con dificultad - ¿qué tendrá? – preguntaba curioso mientras tocaba su frente - ¡este tipo se está quemando vivo! – decía Sawyer completamente espantado, veía el barco que ya zarpaba – necesito saber como puedo salir de aquí – dijo suspirando mientras empezaba a arrastrar a Break, algo le decía que se había metido en algo grande.

* * *

**Se han llevado a Vincent DX, pobre Break intento rescatarla pero no pudo, cuando finalmente se había dado cuenta que era una Medusa, Sawyer ¿qué hará ahora para salir de ahí?, ¿ayudará a Break?, ¿qué pasará cuando Kali se entere?, tantas interrogantes DX.**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	7. Reclamos

**Lalalalalala ~ ;D**

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA**

**CAPITULO 07: RECLAMOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Caminó hacia donde Break y vio su estado, estaba respirando con dificultad - ¿qué tendrá? – preguntaba curioso mientras tocaba su frente - ¡este tipo se está quemando vivo! – decía Sawyer completamente espantado, veía el barco que ya zarpaba – necesito saber como puedo salir de aquí – dijo suspirando mientras empezaba a arrastrar a Break, algo le decía que se había metido en algo grande.

* * *

**AHORA**

Break abrió los ojos lentamente, solo veía el techo que pertenecía a su base secreta – al fin despiertas, tienes dos días durmiendo – dijo una voz totalmente desconocida para él.

Se levantó con dificultad y pudo ver al dueño de la voz – tú…- dijo algo frustrado, ya que no era la persona que quería ver.

¿Me dices eso después de tomarme como rehén?, eres demasiado tierno – dijo sarcásticamente, mientras movía unos pescados en la fogata.

Break recordó lo que pasó - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? – dijo algo molesto, Sawyer siguió moviéndolo los pescados.

No me gusta la gente que abandona a sus compañeros – contestó tranquilamente, Break lo miró – ya veo…- contestó Break.

Sawyer le pasó un plato con un liquido extraño – toma, es sopa de pescado – Break lo tomó dudosamente – te hará bien – Sawyer atacaba a su pescado asado.

A simple vista, el chico no parecía ser peligroso solo muy confiado, Break se levantó y Sawyer lo siguió con la mirada curioso.

El peliblanco difícilmente caminó hasta el barco que habían hecho Vincent y él – no vas a poder navegar en ese estado – dijo Sawyer recostado en un árbol mientras lo miraba sin expresión.

Eso no me importa – contestó él, unos truenos se hicieron sentir y empezó a llover fuertemente – morirás antes de poder llegar a algún lado – miró el cielo – la tormenta te matará antes – terminaba de comer su pescado.

Pero debo rescatarla…esos tipos se la llevaron – pensaba molesto Break – tengo una sospecha de adonde pudieron llevarla – dijo Sawyer atrayendo la atención de Break.

¿Adónde la llevaron? – una voz siniestra se hizo sentir, Break no se había dado cuenta que estaban cerca de la entrada al bosque oscuro.

Sawyer y Break retrocedieron al ver dos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad - ¿dónde está Vincent? – la voz estaba furiosa.

Break no sabía que hacer, sin embargo tomó el valor para contestar – se la han llevado – dijo algo nervioso.

¡¿Qué?! – de la entrada empezó a salir una enorme serpiente blanca que tenía una expresión que denotaba ira - ¡lo sabía, no debía dejar que ella estuviera cerca tuyo! ¡maldito humano! – quedó al frente de Break.

Break quedó paralizado por el miedo, nunca había visto algo como lo que tenía en frente - ¡te mataré! – Break estaba seguro que moriría.

Espera un momento…- dijo tranquilamente Sawyer - ¿por qué lo vas a devorar?, ¿no te sale mejor, usarlo para rescatar a esa chica llamada Vincent? – la serpiente pasó su vista a Sawyer.

Humano, como osas hablarme así…- los grandes ojos amarillos atemorizaron un poco a Sawyer pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Disculpe mi descortesía – hizo reverencia a la gran serpiente – solo estaba dando una sugerencia, ya que el tiene un barco listo para salir, solo falta que se recupere un poco y podrá salir a buscarla – dijo Sawyer.

¡Eso no asegura que la traiga, tal vez escape! – dijo aún más molesta – no creo que lo haya mi estimada, ahora mismo está muy mal y lo estaba deteniendo para que no saliera con esta tormenta – dijo él confiadamente.

Break estaba sorprendido de la labia con que manejaba a la furiosa serpiente – igual no sabe donde está – replicó ella.

Eso me lo puede dejar a mí, yo era esclavo de quienes se la llevaron – se señaló a sí mismo, dando un toque melodramático a lo que decía – estuve un buen rato con ellos, sé adonde hacen sus negocios sucios, yo puedo guiarlo – dijo Sawyer.

La serpiente pareció pensar algo un buen rato hasta que volvió a hablar – esta bien, no los devoraré pero será con dos condiciones – dijo ella.

¿Cuáles? - preguntó Break, la serpiente se enroscó y habló de nuevo – primero si no la rescatan me los comeré – sus ojos brillaron y un tatuaje de serpiente apareció en la palma de la mano de los dos – así sabré donde están en caso que me traicionen – Sawyer empezaba a dudar de su plan.

¿Y la segunda? – preguntó ahora Sawyer – iré con ustedes…- dijo en modo de que no aceptaría un no como respuesta – saldremos en dos días, así que humano más vale que te cures rápido – la serpiente entró rápidamente al bosque oscuro, dejando a dos rostros sorprendidos.

* * *

Vincent abrió los ojos - ¿ehhh? – estaba vendada para que nadie la pudiera ver a los ojos – oh la bella durmiente despertó – dijo una voz.

Ella se tensó inmediatamente, esa voz la había escuchado antes de que fuera noqueada - ¿qué quieres de mí? – dijo seria y molesta.

Permítame presentarme antes – sonrió mientras agarraba su bigote – soy Sir Roger Strauss, tuve la suerte de encontrarte en esa isla – se sentó en un banco – lo que más quiero de ti es lo que puedan pagar por ti esas personas – contestó tranquilamente.

Ella ya veía aún peor el asunto, empezaba a recordar lo que Kali le había dicho siempre – los humanos son temibles…- dijo en baja voz, Roger solo sonrío más.

Bueno…ya no quiero estresarte más antes de llegar a nuestro destino - Roger dijo esto viendo que las serpientes comenzaban a moverse algo furiosas.

¿Nuestro destino? – preguntó Vincent sintiendo que Roger abría una puerta metálica – nos dirigimos a la Isla de Malva, ahí nos esperan ciertas personas…- dijo cerrando la puerta y trancándola de paso.

Roger en su cuarto, sacó un halcón de su jaula y amarró un mensaje en una de sus patas – espero que se alegren con esto…- soltó al halcón que voló lejos hacia su destino.

* * *

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

El halcón llegó a su destino, una sombría isla se dejaba ver - ¿y este halcón? – dijo un anciano viendo al ave.

Tomó el papel y al ver lo que tenía escrito en él, casi se le salen los ojos – esto es imposible – caminó hacia una campana y la empezó a sonar.

Se escuchaba por todas partes - ¿qué sucede anciano? – salió a su encuentro un chico con cara de sueño que venía restregándose los ojos - ¡rápido, lleva esto al consejo! – dijo el anciano dándole el papel.

El chico al verlo, entendió porque la urgencia y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, llegó a la sala del consejo principal - ¿a qué se debe tu presencia aquí? – dijo alguien cubierto por una túnica negra al chico que llegaba con el mensaje.

Había cinco personas sentadas en frente de él; todos cubiertos con túnicas negras, incluso el que había cuestionado su presencia ahí.

Traigo un mensaje importante – el chico le dio el papel a uno no sin antes hacer una reverencia de respeto a su superior.

El sujeto abrió el papel y se pudo notar claramente en lo que se podía ver de su rostro, mucha sorpresa – compañeros, la medusa ha sido encontrada – se sentó de nuevo y agregó movilicen a todos los líderes hacia la isla de Malva. La revolución está apunto de comenzar – dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA ISLA MUY LEJANA**

Break ya estaba algo mejor, sin embargo aún se sentía mareado – tenemos comida y barco listos – dijo Sawyer empujando el pequeño barco a la orilla.

¿Dónde está la serpiente muy "amable"? – preguntaba Break, aquí estoy, una enorme cabeza se asomaba en el agua.

Tengo nombre mortal – dijo molesta – que no nos has dicho – contestó Break, ya notaba que esos dos no le tenían el mínimo respeto.

Llámame Kali – dijo sumergiéndose en el agua y adelantándose – bien Kali, gracias por esperarnos – contestó Sawyer extendiendo la vela.

Break miró la isla un poco triste, ya se había acostumbrado a estar ahí – Sugar-chan volveremos – dijo hablándole al saco de azúcar, realmente no le agradaba el tener que regresar a ese mundo caótico de guerra.

Estaba mejor en esa isla, pero ahora debía buscar a esa otra persona que disfrutaba de su tranquilidad ahí, tenía una meta clara.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, Vincent está siendo llevada a una isla donde lideres de quien sabe que, se congregarán para una revolución. La pregunta es… ¿de qué tipo?, Break ya tiene claro lo quiere hacer. ¿Qué pasará? DX, todo se empieza a mover.**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Ejército

**EL SECRETO DE MEDUSA**

**CAPITULO 08: EJÉRCITO**

* * *

**ANTES**

Break miró la isla un poco triste, ya se había acostumbrado a estar ahí – Sugar-chan volveremos – dijo hablándole al saco de azúcar, realmente no le agradaba el tener que regresar a ese mundo caótico de guerra.

Estaba mejor en esa isla, pero ahora debía buscar a esa otra persona que disfrutaba de su tranquilidad ahí, tenía una meta clara.

* * *

**AHORA**

Había pasado una semana de penurias para los dos navegantes novatos en el mar, prácticamente se habían perdido.

Y si no fuera poco, debían de lidiar con el mal humor de Kali que amenazaba con comérselos sino conseguían dar con el camino hacia Vincent.

Por suerte, Sawyer siempre salía con algún discurso que la disuadía de devorarlos sin piedad, pero no sabía hasta cuando funcionaría eso.

Es raro…- dijo Sawyer metiendo la mano en el agua - ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Break saliendo de su breve estado de letargo.

No he visto a Kali desde ayer – dijo Sawyer intrigado, Break pensó que de un momento a otro el universo le había sonreído y que había dejado a una imitación molesta de una suegra abandonada, por alguna razón la imaginaba así.

¿Habrá muerto? – preguntó Break, mirando a todas partes, no fuera a pasar que estuviera detrás de él para su mala suerte.

Creo que nadar por el mar debió cansarla, al menos nosotros podemos estar en el barco pero ella ¿dónde duerme? – Sawyer le daba curiosidad la gran serpiente blanca, había escuchado leyendas que hablaban de monstruosidades así, pero era la primera vez que era demasiado verdadera.

Break le había contado que la chica que intentaban rescatar, era una Medusa, cosa completamente increíble, siempre había pensado que eran leyendas pero ahora que era amenazado por una serpiente gigante, ya podía creer cualquier cosa.

Más adelante había una pequeña isla – creo que podemos desembarcar ahí, ya se nos acaba la comida – dijo Sawyer, remando con fuerza, ya se estaba muriendo de hambre. Adicional a eso ya estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

Muy cerca de ahí, un barco era envuelto por las llamas - ¡por favor! ¡ten piedad! – unos pies se deslizaban por la cubierta, a paso lento y tranquilo.

¿Qué tenga piedad? ¡no me hagas reír! – una chica tomó por la camisa al sujeto que moría de miedo - ¿dónde está? ¿a dónde se dirige este barco? – dijo ella enfurecida, unos rizos negros caían por sus hombros.

Y unos ojos amarillos, bien centellantes lo miraban esperando una respuesta - Isla Malva, ella está allá – dijo con terror.

Muy bien…- una espada atravesó la garganta del pobre hombre – entre menos haya de ustedes, mejor – dijo ella mirando el emblema que llevaba el barco en la vela.

Perseo…- empezó a caminar hasta el pasamanos y se lanzó al agua, todo había comenzado por ahí, la ambición de las personas por poder, nunca se detenían.

* * *

Vincent miraba la ventana que estaba llena de barrotes, no había visto a nadie en días, cuando se despertaba siempre había comida en su celda, pero nunca veía quien la traía.

Tomó el pedazo de pan y siguió reflexionando, era obvio que no vería a nadie, todos la evitarían como correspondía.

Era tonto pensar que se pelearían por volverse una estatua sin gracia – quiero salir de aquí…- nadie le había dicho la razón por la que había sido secuestrada.

Roger solo le había dicho que muchas personas esperarían por ella, todo le daba mala espina, ya entendía lo que Kali decía siempre. Si lograba regresar, la escucharía más – eso si llego a regresar…

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente sintió un mareo que la hizo caer al suelo, alguien puso una venda en sus ojos y amarró sus muñecas.

Llévenla a la sala principal – Vincent reconoció la voz de Roger inmediatamente - ¡maldito! ¡Libérame! – Vincent gritaba y peleaba, un golpe en la boca del estomago la hizo ceder.

La rubia se había quedado sin aire, odiaba no poder defenderse y ser llevaba tan fácilmente por los subordinados de ese infeliz llamado Roger.

Sintió que llegó a una sala donde había mucho bullicio que desapareció al instante en que entró arrastrada de los brazos.

La sentaron en una silla - ¡damas y caballeros, antes ustedes la Medusa! – dijo sin rodeos Roger, la gente estaba muda de la impresión.

Luego de años de búsqueda, una vez más vuelve a nosotros – Vincent no entendió lo último, ¿ya había estado ahí? ¿Cuando?

La gente empezó a aplaudir emocionada – una vez más iniciaremos el movimiento, ya que tendremos el ejército liderado por la Medusa – más bullicio hubo en la sala.

Perseo vuelve a la guerra junto a la sucesora de la Novena Medusa, oficialmente declaro a la decima Medusa frente a todos los testigos de la Orden – dijo Roger oficializando la ceremonia.

¿Ejército? ¿De qué demonios hablas?, ¡No pienso cooperar contigo! – Vincent reclamó molesta, tratando de soltarse.

Si lo harás – miró a sus dos subordinados y les hizo seña que soltaron sus brazos, lo cuál hicieron y luego las sujetaron.

Roger sacó una daga la cuál cortó levemente la palma de la mano de Vincent – ¡déjame…! – una pequeña gota cae al suelo, todos estaban en la expectativa de lo que sabían que sucedería.

El suelo comenzó a deformarse y la sangre a hervir sola, Vincent apretó sus manos, no podía creer que ellos supieran ese detalle, todo estaba perdido.

Del suelo comenzó a emerger una bestia que no excedía el tamaño de la silla donde estaba Vincent, estaba algo deforme pero pensaron que era por la poca cantidad de sangre.

Esta comenzó a chillar al ver a la gente reunida alrededor - ¡enciérrenlo! – ordenó Roger, al ver que la bestia se comenzaba a poner agresiva.

La bestia fue lanzada a una jaula y llevada fuera de ahí, para evitar un ataque – como ven, estamos en marcha con el plan, atacaremos en una semana con un ejército, vayan preparando sus navíos, ganaremos aunque debamos dejarla a ella sin sangre – empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

No podía permitir que la usaran de esa manera, debía evitar a toda costa que consiguieran su ejército.

Trató de morderse la lengua pero Roger se dio cuenta y la amordazó – no pequeña, aún no puedes morir – indicó que la tiraran a su celda, mañana comenzaría a producir el ejército, las dos naciones en guerra tenían los días contados.

* * *

Break mordía su pescado mientras seguía leyendo con la luz de la fogata el diario, nuevamente encontraba la palabra Perseo varias paginas - ¿Por qué hay tanto Perseo escrito aquí? – se desesperaba al no poder entender nada.

Porque ese era uno de los antiguos frentes que batían antes – dijo una voz femenina que espantó a los dos, casi hasta el borde de casi saltar de su lugar.

¡¿Quién eres!? – dijeron los dos, había una mujer de rizos negros y ojos amarillos delante de ellos, su vestido azul le daba cierto de aire siniestro que se combinaba con el paisaje de la noche.

¿No adivinan quién soy par de inútiles? – dijo ella algo molesta, sentándose encima de un tronco.

Esa manera de hablar mandona, solo puede ser alguien – dijo Break mirándola serio - ¿Kali? – solo lanzó la pregunta a ver si atinaba.

Tienes sesos después de todo – contestó ella tranquilamente, Break estaba a punto de hacer estofado de serpiente.

¿Por qué tienes esa forma? – preguntó el peliblanco con curiosidad disimulada, ella lo miró y luego a si misma.

Es una forma para ahorrar energía, fuera de eso…ya tenemos destino – le lanzó un mapa y una brújula a Break, que a duras penas logró apañar.

Debemos ir a la Isla de Malva lo más rápido posible, la vida de Vincent corre más peligro – Kali miró a Break y luego el diario que tenía en la mano – jeh…lo encontraste… - dijo ella sonriendo.

Creo que tendré que explicarles algunas cosas antes que lleguemos allá, ya que será demasiado peligroso…- dijo ella haciendo que los dos tuvieran algo de escalofríos, no le gustaba hablar del pasado pero esta vez era importante, era necesario advertirles de lo que encontrarían allá.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, vienen los inicios de un posible flashback muy revelador, ¿qué será lo que relaciona a Kali y a Vincent?, ¿hubieron más Medusas?, ¿qué relación tiene todo con el diario?, tantas preguntas DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
